


A Movie Night Nightmare

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [18]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Just Plain Silly, M/M, Movie Night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry on Countdown 2019Day 22 - Fandom CrossoverAgatha is guilted into joining movie night
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce/Shepard
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Agatha Wellbelove fics, Carry On Countdown 2019





	A Movie Night Nightmare

Simon

I get up to answer the door when it’s clear that Penny has no intention of getting up off Shep. 

Baz reckons that she is definitely going to kiss Shep before Christmas. 

My money is on New Year and I think Shep is going to be the one to break the kiss deadlock. 

I mean I’m a bit thick when it comes to this stuff but I think if Baz had been sitting practically in my lap most nights I might have cottoned on sooner. 

Agatha is waiting at the door looking serene and put upon at the same time. She’s holding a massive box of chocolates and a bottle of wine. Agatha normally skips movie night but Penny put a guilt trip on her so she did her sighing thing then agreed. 

I give her a clumsy hug, which she can’t return because her arms are full, then she follows me though to the lounge.

She stops in her tracks.

“What the, I cant believe, you lot are more mad than I ever gave you credit for. Baz I’m shocked at you. I thought you would at least show some restraint. I just don’t know what to say”

Penny

“Don’t be like that Agatha, it’s only to be expected. We got you some too, in my room” I try my most soothing tone.

“You can’t seriously expect me to join in this nonsense. It’s against everything I thought you believed in” she’s got her arms crossed over her chest and she looks cross and confused. I suppose I could have prepared her better.

“Agatha, sometimes you’ve just got to loosen up a bit and let the Normal world in a bit”

Poor Agatha. She looks like she wants to slap me. This is usually her line. I give up and start giggling. Shep joins in.

“It’s nothing to do with me Agatha, I’m innocent in all this” he says. 

What a traitor.

I give him a shove. “You started it you turncote. Baz only made your dreams a reality”

He grabs my fist before it connects a second time and pulls me to him. 

“Call me a turncoat again Penelope Bunce” he’s adorable when he’s pretending to be tough

“And you’ll what Shephard? Empty threats”

“I’ll tell you the Sasquatch tale while you’re trying to watch the film. You know I’ll do it”

“I surrender, no more accusations from me”

He’s still holding my hand.

“You were involved in this Baz?” Agatha turns on him “You’re a Pitch, surely you have more pride that this?”

Baz

I don’t. 

I mean maybe I used to have but now I have something better. I’ve got these idiots. And everyone (except Agatha) is having the best time. So I have very few regrets about disgracing my family name. 

“Come on Agatha, join us. It’s really very entertaining once you get into it. Also it was made especially for you, it will be lovely”

“Basil there is absolutely no way that I’m going to sit through a movie night with you lot...... like that” she gestures at me with a look of horror mixed with sympathy.

“Just give it a chance Agatha, you don’t know what you’ve been missing”  
She finally gives a put upon shrug and slopes off to Penny’s room.

Simon

This is hilarious. I love everything about tonight. I know how hard they have all tried to keep me happy so we can get through Christmas without me losing it. To be fair it’s really working. This is the cherry on top, my cheeks hurt from laughing.

Agatha comes back out looking luminous.  
“Baz, these are bespoke and beautiful"

“Well I wasn’t going to get them from Tesco was I?”

She giggles and we all start laughing again.

“I’m not sure I would be Gryffindor though, I always thought I had a bit of Slytherin about me.” She plucking at the hem of her Gryffindor vest top which perfectly matches her gold and red pyjama bottoms.

“No way, Gryffindors forever” I say pointing out that we match.

“Not like this evil bastard”

I stroke the leg of Baz’s Slytherin pyjamas (he looks amazing in them, only Baz is fucking extra enough to have silk, tailored Harry Potter pyjamas)

“You are all fools compared to the cunning of the great house of Ravenclaw” Penny can barely get her words out through the laughter. I dunno how Baz explained the length of Pyjama shorts he wanted for her, not quite enough fabric? Barely decent?. 

Shep is leaning forward trying to catch his breath while wiping the tears of laughter away “You’re all really Hufflepuffs you know that right”

“Shut it you great yellow fool” Baz snarks as Penny and me shout “No” 

“Only room for one Hufflepuff here” Penny continues “and you’re it”

Then she leans in, pulls him to her by his yellow sweatshirt, and kisses him.

I lost that bloody bet.


End file.
